


Smoke Breaks and Gummy Bears

by Casloveshisfreckles



Series: The Mustard!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Caretaker Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gratuitous Weed Smoking, He's the Cutest, M/M, Mustardverse, Season 13 Wishlist, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casloveshisfreckles/pseuds/Casloveshisfreckles
Summary: Sam gets Cas stoned for the first time.





	Smoke Breaks and Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanforfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/gifts).



> Ah, the Mustard!Verse. Where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. A season 13 wish for nothing but fluff and love between our boys. This fic belongs to Fanforfanatic because one, she claimed it. And two, I owed her because _supposebly_ , I hurt her with my DCBB and hopefully this makes up for it a bit. Ily, my darling. 
> 
> Oh also? This came from the HDP prompt "weed" so what else was I supposed to do with that?

Dean can smell the weed the moment he steps out of his room. The skunky, earthy aroma is familiar, even if it's been years since he's smoked. What he doesn’t understand is _why_ the bunker smells like a Led Zeppelin concert and he makes it his mission to find out.

It doesn’t take long before he finds himself in front of one of the spare rooms, wisps of smoke coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. He stands and listens, hearing high-pitched giggles and suddenly, two voices yelling out, “Whoa!” followed by more giggling. He rolls his eyes and pushes his way into the room.

Dean has seen a lot in his thirty-eight years but this is a new one. Through the thick gray smoke, he sees Sam, head hanging off the bed, laughing so hard he’s silent. His laptop has a YouTube video on and Dean barely spares it a glance, his attention drawn down. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, _his Cas_ , is rolling on the floor, tears streaming from his blue eyes which just so happen to be bloodshot too.

“What the fuck?” The giggling stops. “Seriously, Sam? You got him stoned?”

The two idiots in front of him start laughing again. Sam is the first to regain his ability to talk.

“Dean! Dean!”

_giggle_

“Deaaaaan. You need to watch this!” Sam points at his laptop and with another roll of his eyes, Dean looks at the screen.

“What the hell am I looking at?”

A squeak comes from the floor before Cas speaks. “It’s the hydraulic press channel, Dean. It’s quite clever.”

_giggle_

“There is a very funny Finnish man who crushes whatever he wants with his hydraulic press.”

_giggle_

“The bowling ball exploded, Dean! It just exploded!”

He tries not to—holy shit, does he try—but a laugh escapes him. Fuck if Cas stoned and giggling on the floor isn’t the most hilarious and fucking adorable thing he’s ever seen.

Dean looks around the room and finally sees the pipe, a monster of a thing, sitting on the floor beside Cas. There’s a small, plastic container next to it with a white label and Dean picks it up, finding the weed inside. “Death Star” is written on the sticker and Dean wonders when buying weed got so… clinical. When he was a teenager, this shit came in plastic baggies.

He held it out to Sam, eyebrow raised. “Care to explain, Cheech?”

Sam shrugged. “Helps me sleep. There’s a great dispensary in town, the girls there are nice. And hot.”

“Oh, right. Hot stoners. Sounds like your type.”

Cas explodes with giggles. “It’s because you have terrible taste in women, Sam.”

Sam rolls his eyes and grabs the pipe, taking another hit. “And you have terrible taste in men, Cas.” He blows the white smoke out with a wicked grin. Cas just laughs.

“Fuck you, Sammy.” Dean tucks the container into his pocket. “Now I’m not going to bring you any snacks.” He gives Cas a wink and heads for the kitchen.

Dean packs a bag of snack foods: gummy bears (of fucking course), beef jerky, some popcorn, a six pack of beer, and a bag of spinach (because fuck you, Sam). He tucks in the hummus he made the day before with some crackers, knowing Cas is currently obsessed with the stuff. He kept buying it when they were at the store but Dean found a recipe online and insisted on making it fresh for him. This batch was lemon garlic, and he’s excited to see what Cas thinks.  

He gets back to the room and opens beers for all of them before settling on the floor next to Cas, who slides over and rests his head in Dean’s lap.

“Heya, sunshine.” Dean leans down and kisses Cas’ forehead. “Having fun?”

Cas hums in agreement and turns his head to press his own kiss to Dean’s stomach. Dean laughs and reaches for the pipe, adding another pinch of weed to it before taking his first hit. He lets the pipe rest on Cas’ head in between tokes and soon he feels loose and happy, unable to keep the smile from his face. Cas swipes at him and Dean puts the pipe down on the floor, reaching over to the bag of food to bring out the snacks.

He presents the hummus to Cas who smiles wide and digs a cracker out of the box to try it. If the lemon flavored kisses he gets are any indication, Cas likes it.

The bag of spinach hits him in the back of the head and he’s laughing—why is that so funny? Either way, it is, and Dean laughs harder when Cas tries to throw the bag back at Sam but it misses and flies past him instead.

Since his spinach is across the room, Sam leans down and steals the hummus and Dean kisses the pout off Cas’ face. So what if Dean kisses Cas a little too long, the feeling of their tongues sliding together and the heat from Cas’ mouth heightened, thanks to their extra curricular activities.

A pillow smacking against their heads breaks them apart and Dean throws his cock blocking brother a half-hearted glare before crawling up on the bed and pulling the laptop towards him. He brings up Netflix and queues a movie before he pulls Cas up to join him.

They situate themselves at the head of the bed, Cas wrapped under Dean’s arm and Sam sitting cross legged, dipping beef jerky into the hummus. Cas is eating the gummy bears, occasionally feeding them to Dean (the red ones are his favorite) and they all smile when _Super Troopers_ plays on the screen.

It’s the scene where the patrolmen have the car of stoners pulled over that has them all dying— _“_ _these_ _snozzberries_ _taste like_ _snozzberries_ _!”—_ and Dean has to stop and catch his breath, looking at his brother and his angel smiling, for once; and he feels grateful. Despite the metric tons of bullshit they’ve endured, they’re together, they’re happy, and there’s nothing in this world that can take this moment from them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the [Hydraulic Press Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcMDMoNu66_1Hwi5-MeiQgw), it's pretty fuckin' awesome. Watching high is suggested but not required. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://casloveshisfreckles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
